


Wake Up Challenger! 2021 Event

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, based on art, no beta:we die like yagoo's dream, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: My fics for Idol Fanfic Heaven's Event "Wake up Challenger!"The challenge range from easy to buubuu. Mainly going to be Hololive and Love Live! fics.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	Wake Up Challenger! 2021 Event

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many of the challenges I will get done out of all of them but im having fun!  
> This first one is Hard Challenge #4 which is "Write a fic based on a piece of art (link to the art required)"

For this Challenge, I used some of Bungle's art.

<https://twitter.com/bbbbungle/status/1367214647015784451?s=20>

Also slightly Referenced: <https://twitter.com/bbbbungle/status/1354187359307313152?s=20>

* * *

_ She was running in the dark. She couldn’t see much around her. Her hands were covered in blood. Was it her own blood? Someone else’s blood? She stumbled for a few seconds and could feel a pale hand graze her tail but her tail flicked away and she tried to run away faster. _

_ Whatever was behind her was trying to get her and she was scared. She made it a few more meters before she tripped on something. The last thing she saw was a blonde pigtail and a kni- _

The shark girl woke up startled,sweating,and with a yell. Her arms Instinctively covered her face and head to protect her before realizing the dream wasn’t real. Haachama wasn’t chasing her with a knife. Her senpai would never do that...right? She had been having weird nightmares;well weirder than normal nightmares. Gura put her head in her hands. She wasn’t sure if it was comforting or terrifying that the subjects of her nightmares had changed slowly since joining Hololive.

She was used to reliving the fall of her city and home. She was used to foggy nightmares around the scars and bite on her tail. Gura knew exactly how to cope with those nightmares since they were based in her past and she had been having them for hundreds of years at this point.. How do you handle these nightmares? They felt so real but they were not real. They _ couldn’t _ be real. All of her hololive senpais and even some of her genmates were on the other side of an ocean. The small could feel her frame start to shake and silent tears roll down her cheeks.

Gura would be lying to herself if she said her nightmares hadn’t made her anxiety about collabing with her senpais worse. She wasn’t sure how long she got lost in her despair when she heard something shuffle next to her and she stiffened up. Removing her hands,she looked over and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Amelia had just moved in her sleep,now on her back;her blonde bob becoming more of a mess. Gura let out an airy giggle and felt herself smile,full of melancholy. Even in her sleep,Amelia Watson brought comfort to Gura.

Gura spent a few seconds staring at the girl who is her sunshine. She leaned over and brushed some of Amelia’s hair to the side, which caused the detective to scrunch her nose up. Gura froze,worried she had woken the other girl up. She wanted to snuggle Amelia. Clearly, that meant gently moving the time traveler a bit. The only thing she could think was to get under one of Ame’s arms. So she gently lifted Amelia’s arm,with hesitation, and crawled under. Her girlfriend was warm. Much warmer than Gura who grew up in a cold ocean. 

Gura wrapped her arms around the other girl,a sad look still on her face as she relaxed onto Amelia’s chest. The shark girl could hear Amelia’s heartbeat as she snuggled into her. Amelia’s heartbeat was calm and relaxing,unlike Gura’s own that was still racing a bit. Amelia yet again moved in her sleep and was mumbling incoherent things. Amelia slightly turned towards Gura and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. It didn’t matter if she was conscious or not, she had a sense of when Gura needed comfort. 

Gura let out a shuddering breath onto Amelia’s chest, finally feeling her body start to relax.  _ You bozo,even in your sleep.  _ Gura affectionately thought as she started to fall asleep again.


End file.
